


Unmasked

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Ficlet, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette confesses to Adrien, and a few other things end up being revealed. Written for ladysqueakinpip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked

I’m finally going to confess today. There is no one near Adrien right now, which is weird, but that means that there’re fewer people for me to get through and that I won’t make a total idiot of myself. 

 

_He looks kind of sad... would confessing cheer him up, or would it just weird him out and cause him to hate me?_

_It’s not like I have a fall-back romantic option that isn’t someone kind of obnoxious..._

“...um... is everything alright...” I ask, as I walk up towards him. 

 

“I’m just thinking, I guess. Do you want to talk to me, Marinette?” he asks me...

 

_I love you, Adrien.... I want to tell you that.... um, wo ai ni, dan shi ni...._

“What are you thinking about?” I blurt out instead, but at least I’m not confessing to him in a language he doesn’t understand or unable to speak. 

 

“....there’s this girl I’m in love with, but she doesn’t reciprocate my feelings.” he answers, and my veins have suddenly turned to ice, for... 

 

_WHAT?! Who is she?! Why don’t I know about her?! Who in their right mind would reject you, Adrien?!_

_I’ll help you, and be a good person in this situation, okay?!_

“Who is she? Have I met her?” I ask, hoping not to sound like a jealous idiot. 

 

“I don’t think you’ve quite met her, but she’s heroic and vivacious and saved so many people... she’s the one you’re a fan of, right? Ladybug?” he answers, and this was not how I expected this conversation to go at _all._

_I’m Ladybug, Adrien! I love you, Adrien, and I don’t see where you.... oh. You’re him?! So yo_ _u love me and I love you and we’re convinced that we each love someone else?_

“She does love you, Adrien.” I say, and I’ve suddenly started laughing. 

 

“How do you... wait, you are her, aren’t you? No wonder...” he answers, and he’s joined in laughing with me. 

 

_I didn’t expected to find out... the vastly different sides of you either, but I guess I could get used to seeing you as Chat Noir, Adrien._

_Besides, we’ll probably look back at this and think it’s even funnier._

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese she's thinking translates to "I love you, but you..."


End file.
